The Locket
by sjt1988
Summary: Harry gives Ginny a locket one day and she wears it everyday when he leaves


_ Her weathered hand touched the locket that was under her jumper. It was a different time when he gave her the locket. It felt like yesterday when he gave it to her whenever she touched it…_

It was a warm June day when he gave it to her. They were sitting under their tree. Harry was sitting against the tree with Ginny sitting between his legs. Harry looked at the sun that was hitting the Black Lake. He knew any day; something was going to change after the last meeting with Dumbledore. He felt his pocket and knew it was there.

"Ginny," Harry said, it was barely a mumble but Ginny heard him.

"Hm," Ginny was very relaxed in Harry's arms. Harry turned Ginny to look at him. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a locket.

"Ginny, things are changing and I don't know what is going to happen. I want to give you this so you can remember me no matter what happens." He unclasped the locket and put it around her neck. Ginny opened the locket and saw a picture of Harry in there. There were tears in Ginny's eyes.

"I'll treasure this always, Harry." Ginny kissed him.

"If anything happens to me always remember that I love you." Ginny knew that Harry had a plan for taking down Voldemort. She wrapped her arms around him never to let him go, so he wouldn't die in this war.

A week later, Harry broke up with Ginny. As Harry walked away with Ron and Hermione, Ginny touch the locket that Harry had given her. She knew he was going to come back to her. She told herself not to cry. She turned away from everyone. That day she made a promise to her that she was always going to love him. She touched the locket again to remember he loves her too.

-L-

Ginny didn't know what to get Harry for his birthday. It was his seventeenth birthday, it was a big one. She wanted him to remember her by something. She didn't want to ask Hermione or her mum. Hermione knows of her feelings for him, she would smile and not say a thing to her. Her mum would say that she didn't have to get him anything. She touched the locket that she wore every day since Harry gave it to her. She knew what she was going to give him for his birthday.

Ginny asked Harry to come in her room. "Harry. Can you come in here for second?" Harry went in, Ginny closed the door behind him. Harry saw that she had the locket on. "I want to give at you something to remember me by." Ginny kissed him. Ginny was mad at her brother when he came in. She was going to kill him when she saw him again. Hermione gave her a smile when she pulled Ron out of the room. Ginny didn't know what she saw in her brother.

She knew he was here at the wedding like the redheaded boy in the village. Fleur made her wear this; she wanted her to take the locket off. Ginny put her foot down and told her the locket was never coming off. Ginny felt the tears prickling at her eyes. Fleur let her be and gave her a hug. Ginny hugged her future sister-in-law. Fleur whispered in her, "Everything going to be okay." Afterwards Ginny had a new likeness to Fleur.

When the Death Eaters came, she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappeared, it was her father grabbed her, while she had her hand on the locket. After they question her, she went to her room and let out the tears that she was holding in. She didn't know when she would see him again. She said to herself, "Be safe, Harry."

-L-

As the war continue and with her working with Neville and Luna, she was always touching her locket. When they listen to the radio, her hand was on the locket, praying his name wouldn't come up. Each time the program was over, she let out a sigh of relieve.

When she was hiding with her family each night she prayed Harry was okay, touching the locket. When they said the final battle was happening at Hogwarts she knew she had to see him. She went with her brothers, Fred and George.

When Ginny saw Harry looking all wore out her heart melted. He was alive, the locket felt warm between her breasts. Then her mother told her that she had to stay in the Room of Requirement. There was a smile in her heart when Harry wanted her to stay but she wanted to fight for their future. She sat there while everyone was running around fighting, when they came back to use the room. She made her escape. Harry told her to stand outside Ginny went to fight.

She heard Voldemort calling for Harry, she closed her eyes. She knew Harry was going to die for them. She was going to lose the one man who stole her heart. She told herself she wasn't going to cry. She helped with the cleanup of bodies to take her mind away from Harry dying. Hermione kept throwing her looks, she was worried for me. The loss of her brother was hard, but the loss of Harry would be harder.

Ginny was standing next to her mum when they brought Harry's body back. "No," she said softy, no one heard her. The fighting started again. When Luna, Hermione, and her fighting Bellatrix and her mother killing her. She couldn't be more proud of her mother then. When Harry came back, he made her knees weak. She touched the locket one more time before Harry killed Voldemort.

Ginny wanted to talk to Harry right away, but her mum told her to wait, let him rest. She knew they had their whole lives ahead of them. When she did talk to him again it was at the Burrow. Harry was at the pond; she walked up to him, and sat next to him. "I wore the locket you gave me every day since you gave it to me."

Harry looked up from the frog that was sitting on the lily pad to her. "You did?" He was surprised that she kept it all this time, "Even after I broke up with you." Ginny nodded. "But why?"

Ginny ran her hand through his hair, "Because I will always love you, Harry. I promise myself that I will always love you." She moved closer to Harry. "After everything we been through the locket gave me a comfort."

"I'm glad it got you through the war because you were what got me through." Harry pulled Ginny to him. "I fell more in love with you while I was away. I love you, Ginny." He pressed his lips against hers.

Ginny wore the locket every day since then. At their wedding, it was the center point. Each time, she gave birth to one of their children it was right there. She would touch it every day that Harry was gone on a mission for the Aurors. When Harry died she touched the locket through the whole service.

-L-

"Grandmum," Amy Potter said, she was looking at Ginny's and Harry's wedding picture. "You looked beautiful."

Ginny smiled. It has been awhile since Amy saw it. "It was a beautiful day that day." Ginny face turned serious. "Amy can you come here for a second," Amy stopped what she was doing by putting the picture down. She went over to her grandmother. "I'm leaving soon to see my green-eyed boy." She unclasped the locket; she hasn't taken it off since it was put on. "I want you to have my locket that your grandfather gave me when we were younger."

Amy got down on her knees to let Ginny put the locket on her. There were tears in Amy's eyes.

"Why me, Grandmum?" She said passed the lump in her throat.

"You remind me so much of myself. Keep it around your neck always." Amy kissed her grandmum on the cheek.

"I will always."


End file.
